The Perfect Love Triangle
by xxkatrina
Summary: A Jack, Kate, and Sawyer story. The title says it all... OneShot


"Go away, Sawyer," Kate said, groaning in agony. She turned around.

"Hey, what made you think I was here, Freckles?" Sawyer asked, stepping out from behind the tree he was hiding behind. Kate sighed and rolled her eyes.

"The fact that I heard loud footsteps form behind me might have been a clue," Kate said, smiling teasingly. Sawyer returned the smile, then, when he heard a twig crack behind Kate, his smile faded.

"Hey, Saint Jackass," Sawyer greeted, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, great," Jack muttered. "You combined two of my many nicknames." He rolled his eyes also.

_How awkward can this get_? Kate thought nervously.

"I'll, uh, be going now," Kate said, beginning to walk away. She didn't want either of them stopping her. Who knew what would happen?

"Now, wait a minute, Freckles," Sawyer said.

Damn.

"What?" Kate asked, turning around. She frowned, and put her hands on her hips.

"Whoa, whoa," Sawyer said, raising his arms up in defense. "What suddenly made you so sassy?"

"Sawyer...," Jack and Kate began to say at the same time. Kate looked at Jack nervously, and once he caught her staring at him, he immediately looked back at Sawyer. Then there was a long, awkward pause.

"So... yeah, I guess I'll just be, um, leaving...again," Kate said, frowning confusedly. She shook her head and began to walk away for the second time.

"Kate," Jack said, making he stop again. After a pause, Jack said, "Never mind. I'll just be going back to the caves." He began to walk in the other direction.

"Now, now," Sawyer said, making both of them stop. He asked Jack, "Why did you come here?"

"...Because," Jack said uncertainly. "I was looking for Kate, but I didn't think you'd be here, Sawyer."

"Whoa, now," Sawyer said, grinning. "You wanted to be alone here with Sweet Cheeks, didn't ya?" When Jack didn't answer, Sawyer said, "Well?"

"Sawyer, please," Kate said, frowning.

"Now, now," Sawyer said, his grin widening. "Jack-O?" Without saying another word, Jack turned around and headed to the caves, not bothering to stop when Sawyer started to constantly call him.

**---------------------**

"Jack?"

"Huh?" Startled, Jack turned around hurriedly, to find Kate staring at him worriedly. When he saw that it was her, he smiled. "Oh. Hey, Kate. What's up?"

"Uh, nothing, really," Kate said. She looked around, noticing that they were the only ones in Jack's makeshift doctor area.

"Oookay," Jack said slowly, raising an eyebrow. "Well, if you need anything, then, you know-"

"Now, how come I keep bumping into you two?" Sawyer said aloud. Startled, Kate and Jack turned to face Sawyer, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Stalker," Kate mumbled, annoyed.

"Now, just wait a-" Sawyer began angrily. Kate smiled.

"Okay, okay," Jack said, sighing.

"So...what were you two doing before I got here?" Sawyer asked. Then he quickly added, "Or, no, wait, do I want to know?"

"Go away, Sawyer," Kate said, frowning.

"Why?" Sawyer asked. "Are you two, like, getting down or something?" He laughed out loud. Kate and Jack's eyes widened in shock. Kate thought, Well, I didn't see that coming at all.

"Sawyer, just...stop," Kate said, still in shock. She shook her head, trying to get rid of the thoughts that were scrambled inside her head. Kate glanced at Jack and sighed.

**---------------------**

"Is anyone around? Sawyer, I mean?" Kate asked. Startled, Jack stopped walking. He turned around quickly, and once he saw it was Kate, sighed with relief.

"What did you think I was?" Kate asked, laughing. "A polar bear?"

"Hey, it could happen," Jack said, shrugging. "So, what's up? Oh, and no, Sawyer isn't here for once."

"Thank god," Kate said, rolling her eyes. "I feel as if he's watching my every step now for some reason."

"Yeah, I feel that, too," Jack muttered, frowning. "Anyways, is something up?"

"No, no," Kate said. Then she frowned as she said, "Damn, I forgot what I was about to say."

"Yeah, you've been doing that a lot lately," Jack informed her, chuckling. He shook his head.

"You know, that's the first time I've seen you smile in a long time, Jack," Kate said, leaning against a tree. She crossed her arms, grinning. Jack shrugged, laughing.

"Well, it's been rough around here lately," Jack said, his smile fading.

"C'mon, Jack, I want to bring you somewhere," Kate said, after an awkward pause.

"Why?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow. Kate shrugged.

"I like it when I see that you're happy," she said. Kate began to walk past Jack with a flirty smile on her face. Once Jack saw it, he smiled and followed to wherever she was heading to.

**---------------------**

"Ah, this place," Jack said, smiling.

"Yeah, I figured, 'Why not go for a swim in the middle of a hot and stressful day'?" Kate joked. She took off her backpack and placed it on the ground, then quickly slid down her pants and dove headfirst in the water. Jack, startled, quickly took off his shirt and followed in after her, smiling.

"WHOA!" Kate cried, once she surfaced. She looked around frantically. Something had just grabbed her.

"What?" Jack asked worriedly. "Kate, what's wrong?"

"S-Something just-!" Kate began, but was plunged under water.

"KATE!" Jack cried, looking around. His breathing became heavy as he began to get frantic.

Once Kate surfaced again, Jack swam to her as quickly as he could. But she wasn't the only person to come out of the water.

Sawyer.

Jack immediately frowned.

"Sawyer, what the hell was that for?" Kate asked, frowning as well. "I almost drowned!"

"You're the one asking questions? Hey, I should be asking, 'What the hell are you two doing here'?" Sawyer shot back.

"Oh, so now this clearing is suddenly yours?" Kate cried.

"Now, Freckles, you know that ain't what I mean," Sawyer said, smiling lop-sidedly.

"Ohh, god," Kate moaned in agony, as she rolled her eyes.

"What are you 'ohh, god'-ing me for?" Sawyer asked, frowning confusedly.

"You know perfectly what she means," Jack said, still breathing heavily.

"Now, now, Jack-O, care to explain?" Sawyer asked, smirking.

"She...I, uh...?" Jack began uncertainly.

"You know certainly what, uh, Jack means," Kate said worriedly.

"Right," Sawyer said, scoffing. "Puh-leese."

"Shut up, Sawyer," Kate said. "Give us a break."

"You know, we make a perfect love triangle," Sawyer said, smiling teasingly. Then he rolled his eyes.

"What?" Jack asked, raising his eyebrows. "A love what?"

"Nothing," Kate said, swimming to where she left her stuff. "He's just high on, like, alcohol or something. Don't mind him."

"Yeah.. Right." Sawyer sighed. Then he said sarcastically, "The 'perfect' love triangle."

"Yeah," Jack said. Then he chuckled as he said, "Now all we have to do is push Sawyer out." Kate laughed as she hurriedly got out of the water, putting her jeans back on.

"C'mon!" she cried, gesturing for Jack to hurry.

"Now, hey, wait a sec-" Sawyer began. "Hey, you won't think of just leaving me here!"

"Sawyer, you're a big boy, you'll survive out here alone," Jack said, climbing out of the water. He grabbed his shirt, pulling it over his head, and followed after Kate and into the jungle.


End file.
